Invited: Sequel to Uninvited
by Kaven1127
Summary: The events and issues leading up to the big day
1. Chapter 1

Invited

**Disclaimer**: I solemnly swear that I don't own any of these characters

Invited

Chapter 1- A New Plan

Hermione had asked Headmaster McGonagall if she could have two days off. Minerva agreed without question or hesitation. Ginny and Hermione went to Ginny's place, a modest three bedroom flat near Diagon Alley. After dropping off Hermione's bags Ginny suggested they go to her shop. Once there they were greeted warmly by Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione glad to see things worked out" said Neville releasing them from his embrace. Cho also hugged them and expressed her best wishes to them both. Hermione was looking around the shop. Ginny had been very modest, the shop was quite large and there were exotic magical plants everywhere. There was a restricted section for more aggressive flora, and there were vines of sweet smelling roses clinging to the walls.

"Wow Neville this is fantastic! How did you get all this done?'

"Well, Ginny got a loan from Fred and George; I got loads of help from Professor Sprout as to how the layout should be and all the logistics. Cho here..." he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead to Hermione's surprise "helped me get my license to handle the more dangerous plants"

"I work for the Ministry, but Nev didn't really need much help" Cho kissed him and disappeared into the cooler.

Ginny turned to Hermione and pulled her into a kiss. "I have missed this like you can't imagine"

"I think I can imagine a little" she replied as Ginny took her into the back room.

"Neville and Cho?" Hermione questioned in a whisper

"It was a shock to us all but they actually have a great relationship. She's been good for him." Ginny explained

"I want to show you something" Ginny took her hand and dashed through the shop to the back room and up a set of stairs to the roof.

"Before I open this door" Ginny pulled out her wand "Obscurus" Hermione's eyes turned white as she reached for them Ginny spoke "take my hand" Hermione suspiciously waited for Ginny to guide her. Hermione heard Ginny open the door and felt a cool breeze against her face as she wrapped her arms around Ginny's arm. They walked out onto the roof and Ginny guided Hermione to a place so she could sit down. **"Hermione felt herself gently laid up against something, but she couldn't tell what."** Hermione could feel grass and hear Ginny moving around. Ginny waved her wand and Hermione's vision is restored. When everything came into focus Hermione gasped at the rooftop garden, filled with birds and flowers and trees.

"Oh my god this is beautiful. Did you do all this" she turned to get Ginny's answer but instead she saw Ginny holding a small box out for her to take. Hermione started to tear up as she took the box and opened it to see a diamond ring on a platinum band. Hermione began to shake. Ginny took the ring out of the box and placed it cautiously on the appropriate hand. Hermione's body was engulfed in a warm glow that made her feel slightly strange but she dismissed it as a symptom of all the excitement.

"Miss Granger, will you marry me?" Ginny finally asked

Hermione couldn't form words she only shook her head while Ginny cupped her face and kissed her deeply "Lets go to the Burrow, I promised I would tell mom the good news" Hermione nodded and with a crack they were standing in the garden of the Burrow. As they walked up the pathway to the house hand in hand Molly Weasley rushed out to greet them with tears in her eyes. She grabs Hermione and pulls her into a fierce hug.

"Hi Mom, what's for dinner" Ginny said flatly as she continued into the house. Once inside Molly served them some Sheppard's pie before launching into all the questions she'd been dying to ask.

"So everything sorted out now?" she asked

"Yup" said Ginny in a teasing tone not waiting to give her mom too much info

"Hermione dear, please…a bit more detail if you don't mind. Are you two getting married?"

"Yes" Hermione showed her the ring. Molly threw her arms around them both while Ginny was still trying to eat.

"This is why we don't tell her things" Ginny laughed as did Hermione "Oy mom can we have the wedding here?"

"Of course you can…what can I do to help" Molly said eagerly

"All you baby…just tell me what to wear and when to show up" Ginny said drinking her juice

"Oh no, I'm NOT doing this all alone" Hermione protested Ginny hugged her

"I'm teasing you…I have a few ideas." Ginny said as Hermione rolled her eyes "What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Hermione replied looking to Molly for help

"Ginny I'm sure you have great ideas…just don't go through with any of them until you clear them with us" Molly chimed in

"Oh fine, no one thinks I can plan a wedding…I could do it all by myself if I had a mind to."

"No one is saying you couldn't," said Hermione

"Right we just want to ….collaborate it's Hermione's day too" Said Molly patting Ginny's hand

"I know. Oh God look at the time. We really should get back…" Ginny said looking at her watch

They stood up and Molly embraced them both. "Be good to each other, am I allowed to inform the family?"

"Of course Mom"

"I'm so very happy for you both'

"Thank you Mrs. Weas…"

"Tut tut, it's mom or Molly now…."

"Thank you …Mom." Hermione replied with a large smile. With that they apparated out.


	2. Chapter 2

Invited

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own any of these characters

Invited

Chapter – 2 Wedding Plans

Back at Ginny's flat they got ready for bed. While she was undressing Hermione posed a question.

"So gin, did you have any preference as to when we get married?'

"Not really, other then I'd like to wait until after the holidays if that's Ok with you. Just to avoid all the extra stress. Did you have a specific time in mind?" Ginny asked and she crawled into bed

"well everything happened so fast this is really the first day I've thought about it, but I agree with you about the holidays there are too many things going on to toss a wedding into it as well." Hermione crawls under the covers and snuggles into Ginny's arms "I'd like to have it in the spring, end of march maybe early April?"

"Whatever you want baby" Ginny holds her tightly and kisses the back of her neck "it's been so long since I've slept with you….well the real you anyway…" Hermione turns her head and shoots Ginny a look

"Yes well be that as it may…what about your best man?

"Well in order to avoid a fight between the brothers I was going to ask Harry and then have Ron be a groomsman just one. We can't have them all be groomsman then you'll have to find 6 bridesmaids and that's way too many, I would prefer small….unless you had your heart set on a huge wedding."

"Small is good for me, I don't really interact with too many people I've been kind of …withdrawn for a while and with my parents gone I don't have any real family left. But I was thinking of asking Luna to be my maid of honor and Tonks as a bridesmaid. She's been checking on me and I saw her every week at the Burrow for …."

"Sunday dinner…I know. You never missed one" Ginny finished

"How do you know?"

"I told you I was keeping tabs on you…." Hermione turns to face Ginny

"I kept hoping to run into you" Hermione whispered

"I wanted to show up so many times but Mom told me to stay focused and it would be better in the long run, it killed me to see you so sad…but Mom knew best. Oh and if you really want a large wedding I know some women I could call for extra bridesmaids" Ginny's mouth curled into her quirky smile

Hermione glares at her "Um…..No, That's quite alright I don't think we need to have any of you're….."

"Whores?" Ginny interrupts

"I was going to say…replacements, we don't need any of your replacements at the wedding" Hermione corrected

"Speaking of whores" Ginny sits up and Hermione follows suite with the most confused expression and she crosses her arms

"NO" Hermione announces

"I didn't even ask you" Ginny says offensively

"No stag party"

"Its tradition, I'm just going to go out with Harry and my brothers…..to a few strip clubs." The last part was barely a whisper

"Can I come with you?" Hermione asked brightly

"Kinda missin the point aren't ya Luv? Why don't you have your own…little girl's night out for you, I'm sure Luna, Cho, and Tonks would be happy to ….."

"Sure you're just saying that so you can have one and then cheat on me." The tone changed to be very serious

"I could never cheat on you, after all that's happen in the past few days how could you even think that?" Ginny was getting heated. Hermione thinks for a moment taking Ginny by the hand

"Ok, how about this; Once we settle on a date you have your bachelor party at least a month before."

"Ok?" Ginny looked confused but calm

"And…" Hermione added Ginny rolled her eyes

"I knew it…." Ginny smiled at her

"And when you come home that night we will start our pre-wedding abstinence."

"What?" Ginny yelped

"Well I want our wedding night to be special. So we can go without sex for a month prior"

"When you say 'we'?" Ginny groaned

"You and I, no sex, one month" Hermione retorted

"With anyone?" Ginny teased Hermione throws the covers off in a huff and tries to get out of bed but Ginny grabs her ankle and yanks her back "ok, I'm kidding." Ginny kisses her

"And so self pleasuring either…" Hermione threw in

"Oh come on?" Ginny yelled

"Non negotiable…and you are signing an agreement swearing to these rules."

"Let me guess, same enchantment as the Dumbledore's Army sign up sheet?"

"Yup" Hermione smiled "but I can guarantee you won't have the word 'SNEAK' across your face…it will be far worse." Hermione got back under the covers, kissed Ginny and rolled away from her. Ginny looks down at her. Ginny accepted defeat

"Why am I marrying you?" Ginny asks

Hermione maneuvers Ginny on top of her…"because you can't live without….this"

Hermione is already pulling Ginny's shirt over her head as Ginny is unbuttoning Hermione's night shirt. Ginny looks down t the exposed breasts. She takes one in her mouth and one in her hand. As she runs her thumb over the nipples she also glides her tongue over the other nipple and it doesn't take long for Hermione to begin to respond to the light touches with soft moans. Her breathing is becoming short and quick as she grinds under the redhead. With her free hand Ginny caresses the back of Hermione's neck, which looks much better without the shirt on. Ginny moves from the breast to the neck with her mouth and slides her hands underneath and down to the top of Hermione's panties, which she begins to slide down over her ass, down her thighs and onto the floor. Ginny kisses her way down the shoulder and neck lightly kissing the breasts on her way to the flat stomach.

Ginny slides her hand in between Hermione's thighs where it's getting very wet, she feels her way around until Hermione's expression tells her she's reached the right spot. With a few strokes and thrusts she is soon gliding in and out with ease. Hermione reaches for Ginny's probing hand moving it slightly to the right and pushing it in further. "Oh gods Gin that's it, right there baby….I'm almost…"

Hermione's voice is cut off by Ginny removing her hand Hermione lets out a whimper of confused disappointment. Ginny slides down Hermione's body grasping her knees she spreads her legs apart. Ginny licks, sucks and kisses her way down the thighs to the sweet glistening pussy. She places her tongue on the swollen clit and hears her lover gasp. Ginny places her hands on Hermione's ass and pulls her closer to her mouth for maximum pressure. It doesn't take very long for Hermione to send a flood of juices into Ginny's mouth with a very satisfying climax. Ginny climbs up the bed and lays down, Hermione rolls into her arms

"Oh yeah, I have missed that." Said Ginny "I love you so much, and I never want to leave this bed"

"I love you too and we don't have to until tomorrow" Hermione smiles

The next morning Ginny woke to the smell of coffee and wandered into the kitchen where Hermione had spread papers all over the table. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Hermione.

"Well this is our last day together before you go back to school. What do you want to do? Asked Ginny

Hermione doesn't look up and continues writing "Oh I don't know…anything"

"What are you writing?"

"Wedding stuff" Hermione says looking up and smiling

"Such as?' Ginny comes around to glance over her shoulder

"Well it seems Saturday March 24th will be perfect, so your bachelor party should be around the end of February. Harry is your best man, Ron is your groomsman. I will have Luna as my maid of honor and Tonks as a bridesmaid. I've decided to wear a Muggle wedding gown instead of robes…is that ok?" Hermione looks up at Ginny with her wide doe eyes

"Baby let me explain something to you" Ginny sits down "I'm not saying this to sound uncaring but I never fantasized about my 'dream wedding' only my dream wife and I already have that, so anything you want, anything that makes you happy is fine with me. It's your day. You want me in robes…I'll wear them. You want me in a bikini, I'll wear it." Ginny took a long sip of her coffee

"Thank you….no bikinis….as for flowers…." Hermione continued on

"You tell me what you want for flowers and I'll handle all that"

"You want to deal with the flowers? Why?" Hermione looks sideways at her

"Maybe because I own a flower shop"

"Oh yeah…" Hermione giggles "nothing vicious" she adds

"Oh the twins want to do a little something for us" Ginny tossed in

"And flammable no doubt" Hermione sighs

"It's always a possibility" Ginny laughs "what else is left?"

"Did you want an announcement in the Quibbler and the Prophet?"

"Yeah, I can take care of that tomorrow"

"As far as catering I'm going to use the Hogwarts house elves…don't look at me like that they've all been freed."

"How bout music, DJ or a band?" Ginny asked

"I think Lee Jordan is a DJ I'm sure he'll do it."

"Great, how many people on the guest list?

"Well there really is no one on my side, but I'm inviting the Hogwarts staff and some of our old classmates, your family I'll get the guest list from Fleur and Bill's wedding.'

"I'm sorry about your parents babe, are you walking down the aisle …alone?" Ginny asked tentatively

"I didn't think of that…do you think Remus would give me away?"

"We can ask him"

"I'll send an owl when I go back" Hermione said as she made a note

"We'll have to go shopping for out wedding rings too. They have a set that matches the engagement ring it looks nice but we can put a few custom features on it." Ginny kisses her

"Can we go see a movie?" Hermione asks

"Sure, that's what you want to do today? A movie"

"Yes, unless you had other plans?"

"Only to snog you senseless" Ginny nuzzles into Hermione's neck and starts nipping at her making her squeal and giggle "I'm going to take a shower, find out what movies are playing."

"Can I join you?" she asked playfully

"We might not make the movie"

"I'll risk it" Hermione says flatly as she follows Ginny to the bathroom


	3. Chapter 3

Invited

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own any of these characters

Invited

Chapter 3 – The Breakup

When Hermione got back to Hogwarts she was very excited telling everyone about all her news. Harry and Ron accepted their roles in the wedding with honor. Within a few days Remus Lupin's return owl said only one sentence

"_As long as the moons not full – love Remus"_

Hermione quickly checked her charts and wrote back assuring him there was no full moon on that weekend.

Meanwhile Ginny went back to work and made some special arrangements with Neville regarding the flowers. Neville jumped at the chance to try out some of his new collections. When she went to Luna's office to turn in her reports she gave Luna the engagement announcement to run in the Quibbler;

_Hermione Granger & Ginerva Weasley_

_Are happy to announce their (long awaited) engagement_

_The wedding will take place_

_March 24__th__ of next year_

"Looks good to me" Ginny said

"I'm very happy for you Ginny"

"Thanks Luna, oh by the way Hermione's going…"

"To ask me to be her Maid of Honor…..I'd love to" Luna interrupted

"Um, Yes, great…thanks" Ginny replied "well I'm off to cover the next set of matches" Ginny leaves

Since the matches were on the weekends Ginny convinced Hermione to go with her to a few of them. Not because Hermione particularly liked Quidditch but more so to make up for lost time. At the games Ginny had to use Omniocculars and a quick quote quill to slow the match enough so she could report on it.

"How can you read that?" asked Hermione glancing at the parchment

"Special device at my office, deciphers everything I quote and checks for spelling"

"This is fun…you should cover the Hogwarts house matches" Hermione suggested

"I actually brought that up to Luna and she's willing to give it a go next season. Which means I might be away for a few days at a time?"

"I understand, Professor McGonagall said I could live with you and Floo to school accept on the weekends and nights when I'm on call to patrol. They rotate that schedule among the teachers usually 2 of us on a night. We also are available to counsel any students who have lost people in the war"

"We'll work this all out, Quidditch season isn't very long and neither is school, we'll have the better part of the summer to do whatever we want" Ginny smiled

Hermione saw a few old friends so she excused herself and left Ginny to concentrate on the match. By the time the match was over Hermione had joined Ginny again as she was finishing up the last of her notes.

"There's an after party at a local pub do you want to go?" Ginny asked after kissing her

"Sure, sounds like fun"

"Great, I can get a couple quotes from some of the players, I'll introduce you"

At the pub Ginny wasted no time getting her quotes and within 45 minutes she was done. Hermione was having a good time despite the fact that she didn't like Quidditch. Maybe it was due to the fact that she's hardly left the castle in a few years. Ginny signaled to her over the crowd to get 2 drinks and she'd join her in 5 minutes. As Hermione stood at the bar she was approached by 3 very attractive women, two blondes and a brunette. The brunette speaks to her

"So are you the flavor of the week?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione turns toward her

"We saw you come in with Red" said the taller Blonde

"You looked cozy" said the other blonde

"Well, yes…I….Red?" Hermione stares confused at them

"A bit of advice luv, cut your losses she aint worth it" said the brunette

"But if it's just a shag ye be looking fir…I'd be more than happy ta take ye back ta my place" said the short blonde

"Thank you but …no" Hermione managed to say still confused

"Suit yourself, offers on the table…names Evie, this is Moria" the brunette waves "and Liz" the taller blonde waves too. As they fade into the crowd the bartender place two firewhiskey's in front of her, she pays him. As she looks around for Ginny she notices Ginny's smile coming from a picture, upon closer look she's in a Holyhead Harpies uniform.

"One of those for me baby?" asked Ginny as she comes up behind Hermione. Hermione turned and handed Ginny one of the drinks

"Here you go….Red."

"What?"

"Who's Evie?" Hermione asked in as very Hermione-like way

"Evie's …….an ex" replied Ginny looking nervous

"Who's Moira?"

"Also an ex…"

"And Liz is an ex I'm assuming?"

Ginny looks around very nervous "What happened?"

Hermione explained the encounter she had with them. Ginny smiled and tried to kiss her but didn't get very far

"I told you I was on the hunt for the past few years" Ginny defended

"Evie asked me to sleep with her."

"Really? Wow it took me 3 nights. What did you tell her?" Ginny asked trying to joke

Hermione shoots her a look "Well seems you were very popular with the ladies…weren't you Red? Why did we come here? So you can show all your whores that you've moved on?"

"What happened to calling them replacements?" again a bad joke on Ginny's part

"Am I just a trophy to you?"

"No never, I love you."

"Why didn't you tell me you play Quidditch professionally" Hermione asked indicating the photo "I had heard rumors at Hogwarts about that but I didn't believe them"

"It was only one season then I quit to do something else" Ginny is looking sad

"That was your dream, what was so important?"

"You"

Hermione looks confused as Ginny leads her to the second floor where it was quieter. They sit down in a secluded booth in the corner; Ginny takes Hermione's hands in hers, looks into those warm cinnamon eyes and takes a deep breath. "The past four years have not been all that great. After we split up I went home and hid in my room. I told mom everything and she was oddly confident that everything would work itself out in time. Those first six months were brutal; I hardly left my room hardly ate, almost never slept. I started cutting myself." Hermione's eyes widened as Ginny continued "and when I couldn't feel the blade anymore I went out every night a got pissed which would always land me in a fight. One night, one of the pubs I was getting tossed out of was co-owned by the owner of the Harpies, he liked me and offered me a tryout. I was a great chaser; I even broke a few records." Ginny sips her drink and Hermione listens intensely as tears are pooling in her eyes. "Then after one of my matches Harry showed up at the after party and we got to talking about you. I was desperate to know how you were. He told me you were depressed but functioning. I was confused, if you didn't want to be with me why were you depressed? It was that night we came up with the plan to find out what you really wanted. Sorry we were so underhanded."

"It's ok Gin, if you didn't do that we might not be here right now." Hermione squeezed her hand

"Based on the information I was getting from Harry I knew what I had to do. I took my salary from the Harpies, combined it with Neville inheritance and a small loan from the twins to cover the difference and bought the shop. Neville was thrilled he decided to call the shop Greenhouse 3. It took all the cash and the better part of a year to get it up and running, but it was fun. Cho was and angel always making sure I was ok, inviting me over for supper and around for tea. I told Neville if he didn't treat her right I was gonna steal her."

Hermione looked shocked "Don't tell me you and Cho…?"

"Oh no never, she's straight. After we put the ads in the Quibbler and Prophet business really picked up. Neville and I were there all the time. Cho helped on weekends as did Harry, Ron and Luna. Whenever anyone had some free time they would pop in and see what needed to be done. Even Professor Sprout helped out for a summer, she wouldn't take any money but we will be supplying Hogwarts with some very unusual plants in the years to come. Once the twins were paid back and we started turning a profit Luna asked me if I could use my Quidditch status to get an interview with the coach of the Harpies for the Quibbler and the rest is history, and also where the trouble started."

"I would have helped out at the shop if you asked me" Hermione said in a whisper

"I know you would of, but I wanted to give you enough space, I actually started asking people how long it took them to get over their first real love, some told me you never do, others seem to think a good 2 or 3 years before it really stops hurts and everything stops reminding you of that person. I was in that phase…everything hurt and everything reminder me of you. I couldn't take it, I started hunting. Some of them were 'dates', but looking for love was never on my agenda. So usually after my reports were done I'd grab a few fans or a couple of groupies and try my very best to feel….anything. It was like having my own personal dementor around me all the time. The only thing I looked forward to were Harry's weekly meetings. They had all been the same until one night about three years after we broke up. He told me you two were talking and you told him you've been thinking about me lately and wondering where I was. It wasn't much, a sliver of hope is better then none at all."

"I missed you everyday. I just didn't want to admit I was wrong. I should of, I should have found you and told you but I was too proud"

"At that point I was too proud to go back to you" confessed Ginny

"That's why it's one of the deadly sins; we let pride tear us both apart"

"Never again" Ginny pulls her in for a kiss when she feels Hermione's lips pull away suddenly. As she opens her eyes there are six very annoyed women standing in a semi-circle around the table. Three of them are Moira, Evie and Liz. Evie is holding a surprised and confused Hermione. Ginny jumps up and they all take a cautious step back.

"What the hell are you bitches doing? Let her go Evie." Ginny demands

Evie releases Hermione who makes her way back to her chair

"We only want to protect the girl luv; we all know how you are." Said Moira

"Tell us Red, what she looked like before the charms and potions?" asked Liz

"Look I can appreciate your concern and I don't know what you're trying to prove but THIS IS Hermione Granger." Ginny points to a still confused and angry Hermione. A tall dark haired woman approaches Hermione and stares at her closely

"You're lying Red, The nose is all off" said the dark haired woman

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione inched away from her

"Abby, step back, come on guys lets not start a fight" says a petite redhead approaching Ginny she starts kissing her, Ginny pulls her off instantly

"Quinn! Knock it off. Look at the ring, we are engaged. This IS really Hermione." Ginny's anger is growing quickly

"Oy nice ring, but I'm sure if I had continued playing your little game I would have gotten one as well" said Simone, another blonde

"Ok that's it you guys are crazy, and we're leaving." Ginny turns to grab Hermione's hand but is blocked by Simone

"You can go, but leave the clone"

"I don't want to hurt any of you but you're not leaving me any choice." Ginny looks menacing as she takes a step back to give herself some room. Just then Hermione stands up and addresses the crowd

"Ladies, let's avoid a scene, allow me to finish my conversation with Ginny and then I will come downstairs and we'll have a drink on me."

They all nod in agreement as the file down the stairs

"Don't be too long." Shouted Quinn with a wink

Hermione glares at Ginny as she sits back down. Ginny joins her and before a word can be said Hermione slaps Ginny across the face and slams the ring on the table. Ginny stares at Hermione then at the ring. Ginny's face sank as she could hear her heart about to break.

"This won't happen again…." Ginny says quickly

"Ginny, I can't live like that…"

"Like what?"

"You enchanted all those women, and Merlin knows how many more, to look like me so you could play out some sick game"

"Well its sounds sleazy when you say it like that."

'it is!" Hermione screams

"It's no different then role playing" Ginny defends

"It's VERY different; seriously how many more are out there? God they must hate me. You made them be me. I know how that would make me feel"

"This is insane, you're calling every5thinfg off because of this??" Ginny's voice is getting louder

"What if you're away covering a match and one of your little 'groupies' is there? How can I trust you?"

"You KNOW you can trust me"

"I thought I could, I thought I knew you. Now I'm not so sure….I need some…" Hermione broke off

"Time? To think…yeah I've heard that before."Ginny's voice is instantly cold and sarcastic "You go and take all the time you need; I'm not gonna bother stop you…cuz you didn't bother to stop me the last time. I have 2 more matches to cover, I'll be home Thursday" Ginny snatches up the ring and apparates before she can hear Hermione say "I won't be there"

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Ginny apparated to the alley behind the pub. Rain and fog engulf the streets like a coat. Ginny pulls her cloak on and begins to make her way to the street. As she emerges from the alley she looks up at the window of the pub and sees a bushy haired silhouette looking down at her and she kept walking.

_How can you just walk away from me__,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
you're the only one who really knew me at all  
_

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space

But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take

Hermione looked down into the alley as Ginny looked up at her and walked away…again.

"Fuck" she said to herself "I can't go through this again. I can't live without her"

_I make friends, I make enemies, it doesn't matter all that much to me  
I'm not the kind who deals behind the scenes  
I won't sell my soul, I'd be nothing without some integrity_

Chorus:  
I wouldn't beg for water, I wouldn't beg for water  
If my soul was on fire, that's the last thing I would ever do  
I wouldn't beg for water, I wouldn't beg for water  
If my soul was on fire, but I'd get down on my knees for you

I've got pride, it's not the foolish kind  
Don't owe people favors, that's my peace of mind  
I don't know why I deserve someone like you  
But you're my one and only sole exception to all my rules

chorus

Real love is hard to find, as holding back the sands of time  
And time can change my life as much as you

I wouldn't beg for water, I wouldn't beg for water  
If my soul was on fire, you know me well enough to know it's true  
I wouldn't beg for water, I wouldn't beg for water  
(If my soul was on fire), but I'd get down on my knees for you  


Against All Odds – Phil Collins

I Wouldn't Beg for Water – Sheena Easton


	4. Chapter 4

Invited

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own any of these characters

Invited

Chapter 4 – All Makes Sense

Ginny wandered through the rain for nearly two hours. She cut herself as soon as she was able to find a suitable blade.

_Wish I was too dead to cry My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator Masochists to which I cater  
You don't need to bother; I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

Wish I was too dead to care If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason; my flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying One good turn deserves my dying  
You don't need to bother; I don't need to be I'll keep slipping farther 

_But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

she stood outside Harry's door and howled his name before collapsing, she was nearly half dead and still losing blood.

_Wish I'd died instead of lived A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten with its memories Diaries left with cryptic entries  
And you don't need to bother; I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

You don't need to bother; I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on I'll never live down my deceit

Next time she opened her eyes there was a pair of crystal blue ones smiling back at her. Luna gave her a huge hug and Ginny began to shiver. Luna quickly covered her with more blankets and called for Harry. Harry came in with a tea tray. Before Ginny even spoke she drank two cups of tea she felt frozen to her core.

"What happened Ginny?" Luna asked as she refilled the cup

"Hermione and I broke up…" Ginny squeaked out

"What?" Harry stared in disbelief "when/ why?"

Ginny sat up and launched into the details of the night at the pub. Harry and Luna listened with no interruptions. By the time she was finished she was crying uncontrollably. Luna sat behind her and embraced her with a gentle rocking motion to settle her down. Harry was up and pacing

"What now" he asked

"I don't know this is all so unreal. I feel worse then I did the last time. Why do I feel worse?" Ginny sobbed

"Maybe because the last time you could 'pretend' Hermione didn't love you because she never said it to you. Now that she has you can't pretend anymore." Luna states

"The reports on the last few matches are in my bag" Ginny tells Luna

"Thank you Ginny I'm going to owl the to the office, Luna kisses Ginny on the head and exits the room leaving Harry alone with Ginny

"When I go back to Hogwarts I'll talk to her Gin" harry tells her

"Don't" Ginny says in a barely audible tone "she knows you'll tell me everything, you'll never get the truth and I don't want her to lie to you."

"How will you fix this?"

"Maybe it can't be fixed; maybe it's not meant to be. I'm tired can I have a little nap before I head out?

"Sure, but where are you going" harry asked

"I don't know yet" Ginny sighed and was asleep before Harry could say another word.

At Ginny's flat Hermione is packing when there is a knock at the door. Hermione looks through the peephole and opens the door.

"Come in Lucius" she says flatly

Lucius Malfoy enters Ginny's flat and upon taking a look around his face shows an expression of disgust. He approaches Hermione who went back to her packing. He throws a sack of money into the box in front of her. She picks it up and tosses it back to him.

"We had a deal Miss Granger"

"I kept my end, I don't want your money, it's…" Hermione cries

"Oh come, come now Miss Granger can't you see this is really what's best for everyone?" Lucius replies

"Not for me, and no amount of money is worth selling my happiness."

"Don't think of it as selling your happiness. Think of it as buying a life, your life. Once the Ministry passes the new marriage laws not only can you not marry a member of the same sex, you wouldn't be allowed to marry a pureblood either. If you and your friends hadn't killed all the purebloods things would have been different."

"It's not OUR fault all the Death Eaters were purebloods!"

"Well as least our deal will keep you from being hunted down and killed because you're a mudblood. Then how would little Ginny feel?"

"Maybe the law won't pass?"

"I can assure you it will, but you will be safe and per our arrangement I have called off the hits on the Weasley family and yourself." He steps forward and grabs her under her chin drawing her to him "But you keep that clever mouth of yours shut about our deal or all that can change very quickly. Do I make myself clear?" He tosses her back. She nods in agreement. He picks up the money and tips his hat to her as he turns on his heals and is gone. Hermione sits on the sofa and cries; she can barely say the spell to send her things to Hogwarts. On the third try she is successful. After a last look around she apparates out.

Hermione knocks on Harry's door. Neither Harry nor Luna is surprised to see her. Hermione retells them the story about the pub over tea. Then when she's done Harry explains to Hermione the condition Ginny was in when she arrived yesterday.

"Oh gods. What have I done?' Hermione lowers her head

"If this is how you felt then why did you break it off?" asked Harry clearly becoming annoyed

"Sometimes things aren't always black and white. Sometimes you need to sacrifice ideals to achieve a better end" replied Luna Hermione stares at her always surprised at her pinpoint insight. "If the love is there then anything is possible. Hope is not lost yet my friend" Luna continued patting Hermione's hand

"I love her with everything I have and I don't think it's going to be enough this time. I think it's really over." Sighed Hermione

"You don't know that, c'mon Mione this attitude isn't you. You love a challenge, there's nothing you can't think your way through.' Harry said brightly. Luna looks at him and the back to Hermione

"Harry perhaps we should let Hermione rest, it's been a long few days." Luna takes Hermione's hand and leads her into the spare room.

"Luna I appreciate all this but I'm too upset to sleep right now."

Luna hushes her and with a wave of her wand she changes Hermione's clothes into comfortable sleepwear. Hermione is a bit confused but its Luna so she really doesn't dwell on it. Hermione climbs into bed and to her shock so does Luna.

"Umm…Luna?" Hermione asks

"Shhh, just relax" Luna whispers in her ear. Hermione begins to feel warm and drowsy. Once Luna begins to rub her head she finds herself fighting to stay awake but she's out cold within five minutes. Once she's in a deep sleep Luna slips out of bed and joins harry in the living room. She sits in his lap

"Well how are we going to fix this one?" she asks him

"I have no idea. I wish I knew why they were in so much pain"

"More then normal wouldn't you say?"

"What?" Harry asks

"Well I would think if this is truly what Hermione wanted she wouldn't be as upset as she is."

"You think there's something else?"

"I'm almost sure of it, but I can't put my finger on what it is" Luna replies

"Well I'll take a hunch from you anytime, you're usually right. I'll see what I can find out" He leans in and kisses her fully.

Ginny arrives back at her flat. The replay of the fight is still churning over and over in her head.

_Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue thought I heard you talking softly  
I turned on the lights the TV and the radio but still I can't escape the ghost of you  
What is happening to me crazy some would say  
Where is the life that I recognize, gone away_

And I won't cry for yesterday there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world I will learn to survive  


The flat looked emptier even though Hermione only had clothes, books and a few pictures to take with her. Ginny put on the radio to drown out the voices.

_Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say pride will tear us both apart  
well now prides gone out the window cross the rooftops runaway  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart  
what is happening to me crazy some will say _

_where is my friend when I need you most gone away_

But I won't cry for yesterday there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world I will learn to survive  


In her zombie-like state she didn't notice the stack of old Prophets on the floor until she stumbled over them. 'She must have packed with these' she thought to herself as she bent over to pick them up. The old headlines glared at her. 'Death Eaters on the Move, War Rages On, Dumbledore's Army Rumor or Reality?' Ginny laughs as she falls onto the sofa

_Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and grief  
Fear today forgot tomorrow beside the news of holy war and holy need  
Our's is just a little sorrowed talk, just blown away_

And I won't cry for yesterday there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world I will learn to survive  
Every world is my world (I will learn to survive)  
Any world is my world (I will learn to survive)  
Any world is my world, every world is our world, every world

"Well here I am giving her more space again. Why does this never work out? I don't think I can survive this again. I'm not letting it go this time. Time to get some help." Ginny says to no one

She goes into the bedroom and packs but not before she picks up a pillow and sniffs it, instantly her mind is flooded with images of Hermione. 'If she was so mad why stop and make the bed?' Ginny thought to herself. Then she tucked the pillow under her arm and with a crack she was gone

_  
_Ginny spent the better part of the next two weeks continuing to make wedding plans. She was obsessive about it. Oddly enough she was incredibly organized. Neville had come up with some fantastic ideas as did Fred and George. Molly Weasley was beyond helpful which was very off-putting to Ginny in the beginning. She was convinced her mother would tell her to get over it and stop planning a wedding when there is no bride. To Ginny's shock Molly offered not words of protest. Once the menu was given to Kreacher, the suites and bridesmaid dresses were fitted, Lee Jordan was confirmed and Molly offered to make the cake there was nothing left to do but send out the invitations. Which is just what Ginny did, and again no one stopped her, given the current state of things Ginny was acting a bit crazy, as Tonks pointed out one afternoon at the Burrow.

"Wotcher Ginny, as a friend I feel the need to ask you something."

"Go ahead" Ginny didn't look up from the stack of invitations that just arrived

"Are you planning on ….kidnapping Hermione?" This made Ginny look up and smile

"Askin as a friend…..or an Auror?" Ginny asked pointedly

"Both, I don't want you to pull some crazy stunt that will land you in Azkaban."

"I'm not planning anything of the sort. Don't you think it would a tad obvious if Hermione shows up at the wedding bound by ropes?" Ginny cracks a smile

"I guess you're right but I had to ask"

"I know and I appreciate your concern, and your wiliness to go blonde to match Luna."

"No worries luv, I'm off to work." Tonks gives her a hug and is gone

Ginny goes out to the garden to take some measurements for Neville and the twins. She's also trying to figure out where to place the tables, dance floor, DJ stage and tent. Ron comes up behind her rather quickly with a crumpled invitation in his hand and a look of fury on his face.

Bother – Stone Sour

Ordinary World – Duran Duran


	5. Chapter 5

Invited

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own any of these characters

Invited

Chapter 5 – The Fight

5:00 pm Hogwarts

When the post arrives at Hogwarts Hermione was sitting in her office grading some tests. Errol lands on a perch on her bookcase. Hermione stares at him

"Hello Errol, what do you have for me?" She relives him of his letters. Hermione stares at the abstinance agreement signed by Ginny, a letter from Mrs. Weasley and a wedding invitation…her own. She opens the invitation, it was no joke. Confused she opens the letter

_Hermione,_

_Ginny has told me what's going on and I'm not going to interfere but there are things the two of you need to be aware of before anything is made final. Please come round tonight so I can explain it to you both._

_Love_

_Molly_

'Well it can't do any more damage then what's already happened', Hermione thought to herself as she wrote her response and sent Errol off again.

6:00 pm the Burrow

Out in the garden it had all started

"I'm not gonna let you do this Gin" Ron's voice was stern

"Let me? LET ME? I do not need your permission nor did I ask for it" said Ginny

"Why are you torturing yourself Gin? Hermione is gone! She said this was too difficult for her to deal with. She's gone because of YOU! You stole her from me!" screamed Ron

"Stole her? I haven't been with Hermione in four years NOW you decide to step up? NOW you decide you want her? Ron swung wildly at Ginny knocking her back. Ginny launches herself at Ron and they begin fighting

"You don't deserve her, you never did…she's….she's out of your league!" yells Ginny

Hermione approaches the group of Weasley brothers and Harry watching all this unfold from a safe distance.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked

They part so she can see the fight and hear the argument. She's shocked and attempts to move toward them when Harry holds her back

"Just let it play out" he says very calmly

"What's all this then?" she asked the twins

"They're fighting" said Fred

"Ron and Ginny" said George

"Over you" said Fred

"your mother will stop them right?' Hermione asked worried

"Nope" said Bill

"See, the way it works is" said Fred

"To temper our aggression due to" said George

"There being 7 of us" said Fred

"In a small house" said George

"She'll let us fight "said Fred

"If we've never fought before" said George

"No weapons" said Fred

"No magic" said George

"Always outside" said Fred

"Ron and Ginny never fought" said George

"This has been brewing for a while" said Charlie handing money to Fred

"I don't think they should fight over me…but gimme 10 Galleons on Ginny" she hands Fred the money. He puts his arm around her and squeezes her

"Well wedding or not welcome to the family Hermione Jane Granger Weasley" said Fred

"God that sounds awful, better stick with just 'Mione" said George

Everyone laughed and went back to watching the fight

The fight raged on for almost an hour. Both combatants were thoroughly bloody. Ginny had broken Ron's nose, jaw and arm. Ron only cracked 3 of Ginny's ribs with a well placed kick. As the fight rolled down the hill towards the pond the spectators followed still keeping a safe distance. Ginny was in a blind rage that none of her brothers could ever recall seeing before. As they approached they saw Ron stuffing Ginny's head under the water with her arms flailing she managed to hook Ron's nose and pull herself up.

"She'll be mine forever and you can't do a damn thing to stop me. We'll be bonded for life and you can live with the fact that you lost her and I'll be fucking her every night and you'll NEVER touch her again!!" Ron was screaming and spitting

Ginny erupted out of the water like a geyser putting Ron in an unexpected headlock.

"of all the crappy stuff I've had to deal with being the only girl…all the teasing, all the rough housing…all the hand-me-downs…hand-me-downs Ron….there are a precious few things in my life that are mine alone. Hermione isn't a hand-me-down…don't you get it? She's mine first…I didn't have to wait for someone to outgrow her, or get bored with her, or toss her aside because they replaced her with a new one. She's brand new …and I'll be damned IF I'M LOSING HER TO YOU…!" Ginny hit Ron with an uppercut that threw him backwards into the water. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Harry looks at her puzzled

"Don't worry "Mione I'm sure they will be fine" Harry comforts her and she lets out a small laugh

"I'm crying cuz that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard" Hermione said wiping her eyes "But I really think there's something wrong with Ron"

"Well he is getting his ass handed to him by a girl"

"Harry that's not funny, I'm serious Ron's aggressive but this is over the top even for him and he knows I like girls, this is way off"

Harry considers this for a moment as Hermione pulls him out of earshot and begins an incantation. She looks at harry and points toward a large oak tree near the edge of the pond. They summon Harry's invisibility cloak and sneak around the base of the tree. In an instant harry flings off the cloak and is on Malfoy. As the rest of the brothers catch on Fred and George run over to help Harry while Hermione is running over to stop Ginny and Ron. Bill and Charlie get to her a second to late. Ron and Ginny never saw Hermione and they certainly never heard her yelling about the imperious curse. It happened very fast, Hermione dropped like a stone when she was struck in the face by Ginny and Ron. Charlie and Bill managed to pull them apart as Molly and Arthur joined them. Molly quickly levitated Hermione into the house and Arthur was staring off as Harry and the twins dragged Draco over to the group. Harry took Draco's wand and released Ron from the curse.

Ginny spun around on Malfoy "What the fuck are you doing ferret-boy?"

"Did you think I was going to let you taint your bloodline with this …unholy union? Even if you are a blood traitor." Malfoy hissed

"What do you care" Ginny spits the blood from her mouth "This doesn't effect you"

"It affects us all. If things like this keep happening soon there won't be any more magical blood left. It will all be tainted." Draco turns to Arthur "My father is willing to negotiate for Ginny"

"Negotiate?" Arthur sputters

"He'll pay you so Ginny and I can be married and conceive a pureblood. He already paid Granger a large some of money to call off the wedding but the stupid mudblood wouldn't take the money.

"Hermione would never do that!!" said Ginny under heavy breathing

"She would if she thought there were warrants out for the death of all the Weasleys if she didn't agree…" said Malfoy with a wicked smirk

Ginny lunges at his throat. Harry tries to restrain her but has great difficulty as Malfoy begins to turn blue Harry manages to pry her hands from around his throat. As Draco recovers he spits at the ground in front of her. "You Weasleys' will become a very hot commodity over the next few years….you're one of the very last pureblood families. It could be very lucrative. I can help you. As the song goes 'you've got the looks, I've got the brains. Let's make lots of money'" Draco smirked

"Have you not been paying attention Malfoy…Ginny prefers girls" Harry explained

"I didn't say the marriage would be perfect"

"Even if I was straight I'd go gay to avoid marrying you. There are other purebloods out there, what about Pansy?"

"After some thorough research it has been discovered that she is not 100 pure" Draco drawls "besides the Ministry will soon be putting a stop to mixed blood and gay marriages anyway. So you might as well marry me."

Ginny was coming down from her adrenaline rush combined with the loss of a lot of blood she passed out at Harry's feet. The twins carried her inside. Molly has just come downstairs after tending to Hermione when the twins come in with Ginny, they put her on the sofa, Molly sighs and pulls out her wand again. She glares at the twins. They explain to her what's going on outside and How Draco was trying to ruin the wedding by using Ron and Lucius deal with Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Invited

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own any of these characters

Invited

Chapter 6 – The next morning

Ginny woke up slowly with a pounding headache. She could vaguely recall the events of the previous night. 'if I didn't know any better I'd swear I was drinking' she thought as she made her way downstairs to see Hermione drinking tea with her mother. Not being fully awake and a tad light-headed she absentmindedly kissed Hermione on the head as she passed behind her chair

"Morning luv, morning Mom" then as if a light went on in her head she turns to Hermione "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked surprised as she pulled out a chair and slumped in it. Hermione looked at Molly confused

"I got here last night"

"Last night? Really…last night's a bit fuzzy right now…where did you sleep?" Ginny asked

"Between Ron and Harry" Hermione grinned but quickly changed her tone when she saw Ginny going red "I'm kidding I was sleeping next to you."

"That was you?" Ginny joked back "Seriously what the hell happened?"

Hermione and Molly spent the better part of the morning explaining to Ginny about the fight with Ron, Malfoy's request, Hermione getting hit and Ginny passing out.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday" Hermione asked in a highly excited tone she was practically jumping out of her seat. Ginny, still in a fog answered in the safest way she could

"If what I said made you this happy…then I meant every word" she cocked a half grin at Hermione who frowned

"You don't remember?' Hermione said sadly

"I will eventually" Ginny assured "I promise. So what made you come over last night?" Ginny asked

"You mean besides getting an invitation to my own wedding?" Hermione joked

"I owled her and asked her to come over….Now before you throw a tantrum and tell me not to interfere there is something I need to give the both of you." Molly said with a dismissive wave. Molly disappears and comes back with a sphere. "This is a wedding gift" She places it on the table.

"Mom with all these other issues there isn't…." Ginny sighed "Is that..?" Ginny begins

"I thought all the prophecies were destroyed?" asked Hermione

"Well dears if a prophecy is made about your family you can get a copy if they are underage."

Ginny reads the tag hanging from the sphere "_G. Weasley & H. Granger_" Ginny and Hermione stare at each other for a moment then their eyes turn back toward Molly

"Why have I never seen this?" asked Ginny

"there was no reason for you to see it, it was going to come true and now it might not so I figured if I show it to you …it might change…something" molly was tearing up and her voice was cracking "now both of you take it upstairs and listen to it. The girls looked at each other and Ginny grabbed it and tossed it up in the air and caught it. Once in Ginny's room the girls sat across from each other with the sphere between them. They look at each other and nod. Hermione uncorks the top. Blue and silver mist emerges from it and fills the room like a thick fog. Then a voice begins to speak.

"_The two brave lionesses will usher in a new era of tolerance and thinking. Their love will be a positive force in both worlds. A pureblood and the perfect Muggleborn will be a match now and forever. They will fight, live and love by each others side. The children created from this union will balance out a generation of hatred_."

As it starts to repeat Ginny corks it again. They stare at each other for a moment before Ginny speaks

"Not much of a prophecy is it?"

"Well at least we're not destined to kill each other" Hermione tried to joke "what was that about …children?"

"Let's go" Ginny takes Hermione's hand and they return to the kitchen

"So any questions?" Molly asked brightly

"Oh no, everything's clear as mud Mom" Ginny says in her sarcastic tone

"Are you saying…is this saying Ginny and I are 'destined' to be with each other?" Hermione asked

"Yes, the prophecy was made after I had Ginny, so Hermione you were just about a year old. Once Arthur and I found out who you were we went to see you, just to look at you to see what kind of a child you were. Well we weren't disappointed you were a happy child always reading. Of course we couldn't approach you or your parents it wasn't allowed but there was one time. On Ginny's 3rd birthday we went to the playground where your parents took you. We let Ginny run around and we hung back to watch. Well Ginny ran around for a while then sat in the sandbox and started to make a castle. Then we saw you way on the other side of the park on the swings. The strangest thing happened some kids pushed you off the swing and you fell to the ground. Almost instantly Ginny. Who had her back to you the entire time, got up turned around walked right over to where you were, knocked the child off the swing then helped you up and dusted you off. Before you could say anything Ginny had come back to the sandbox."

The girls looked shocked and confused

"That's all we needed to see" molly said

"I don't remember that" said Hermione

"Memory modification" molly said to her "Do you have any idea why you and Ginny are together?"

"What did they mean the 'perfect Muggle'?" asked Hermione

"Well dear your parents were…magically enhanced"

"What?" Hermione was shocked

"It's possible but rarely done, the unspeakables will alter the predisposed traits of an individual for the benefit of the wizarding world." Molly explained

"What did they do to me; I wasn't supposed to be who I am?"

"Now don't panic, it's not harmful they only gave your natural abilities a boost."

"I'm confused" said Ginny

"Hermione, you were always going to have above average intelligence, the boost gave you exceptional intelligence, not just for Ginny's sake but for Harry's as well. You were always going to be logical and practical they gave those traits a boost as well. They did not alter your personality. Your experiences still influence your decisions."

"Let me take a wild stab at this, Hermione should have been in Ravenclaw due to her exceptional intelligence?" asked Ginny

Molly nods "but the had to make sure you two met"

"Why do I feel used and manipulated?" asked Hermione

"You shouldn't feel that way…" molly tried to comfort her

"This feels so arranged." Hermione sighs

"Personally I'm flattered that they went through all this bother for me." Said Ginny with a grin

"Well they didn't enhance you…"

"Well that's not entirely true" molly said slowly

"What?"

"Now Ginny don't be angry, they did what they had to so you two would be compatible."

"What did they do to me?" Ginny asked

"They boosted the traits in you that are downplayed in Hermione, you are more physical, aggressive and more agile."

"Whoa that's messed up"

"But none of that matters now"

"Mom how can you say that? Are we some freak experiment?" Ginny was yelling

"Ginny calm down. When a prediction is made by a seer the magical community has long meetings about how best to deal with it. Like for example why do you think Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort was afraid of? The seers knew he would come to power so Dumbledore was enhanced to deal with him. Like I said it's rare, only in extreme circumstances."

"Hear that 'Mione, we are an extreme circumstance" Ginny joked

"Didn't' you two ever wonder why you never fight? Why it'd so easy to talk to each other when you never really talk to anyone else?

"We talk to people Mom" Ginny protested

"Not like you can talk to each other. Ever been curious as to why other relationships didn't work out? Or how" molly turns red. "Intimacy is never satisfying with anyone else?"

"MOM" Ginny half yelled and half laughed as Hermione turned red

"I'm sorry dear but even thought you two are gay didn't seen odd that there was no real opposition to your relationship?"

"Is that why you and my parents we so calm about it when we finally told you?" asked Hermione

"Yes dear, once it was ok to discuss it we met with the Grangers and a Ministry liaison to help them understand the whole business. It wasn't so smooth at first. Your mother wanted grandchildren…."

"Um yeah about the prophecy ...it DID mention children and I'm aware of what magic can do but I have to admit I do NOT see how we're gonna pull that one off" Hermione joked

"They have faith that you two will…work something out."

"Work something out? Ya her that 'Mione, we'll just work something out, like a rabbit from a hat" Ginny was dripping with sarcasm that made Hermione smile very wide

"That's a long way off. Anyway once we were assured that you two would be happy with each other everyone seemed to calm down. You two are literally made for each other. You challenge each other in ways others couldn't. They knew a pureblood of this generation would NEVER consider being with a Muggle born, even if she was the smartest and most beautiful" Hermione blushed again "You two are closer then Fred and George. You have and amazing bond that has existed ever since you met and before that. You just didn't know what it was. Like the ache you get when the other is too far away. You two are soul mates…so whatever issues you have I suggest you go off somewhere and talk them out so we can move on with this wedding."

"I thought the Ministry is making a new law against this" Ginny said

"Well the Ministry can't override or interfere with a prophecy. So scoot…go make plans" Molly shooed them out of the house.

Ginny and Hermione went for a walk by the pond and sat under the big oak tree. Ginny laid her head in Hermione's lap and Hermione automatically began stroking Ginny's hair while she was lost in thought. Ginny just relaxed and let Hermione ponder the events as was she. Ginny finally broke the silence

"'Mione what's bothering you most?"

"I think that we were bred to be the perfect couple, that I'm 'perfect', I don't think I am..."

"Maybe they meant perfect for me" Ginny laughs

"What about you?" Hermione asks

"I'm wondering about the prophecy; say we go through with all of this….are we doing it out of love?"

"Or because we think the prophecy knows best and we think we should?" Hermione finished

"Yes"

"Well your mom had a point; we have always been drawn to each other, so maybe our prophecy isn't self fulfilling. Maybe it is just what it claims to be, we are the new age couple, we lead by example. Almost everyone I know has asked me at one point or another how you and I get along so well."

"I've gotten that too, now why didn't you tell me about Lucius?"

"I was scared…he told me he'd wipe you all out…the whole Weasley clan if I didn't agree"

"Honey there will always be people like that, you need to trust me and trust that we can work it out together." Ginny sits up and pulls Hermione into a tight embrace

"And all those other women?"

"Warm bodies, empty shells. Nothing compared to you. I could never love any of them, you take up all the space in my heart there was never any room for anyone else."

"I see you agreed to no sex before the wedding, I found the agreement singed when I was packing" Hermione smiled

"I figured if we were still going forward, but how bout we have a little make-up sex?" Ginny asked with a pout

"Don't give me that look"

"What look?" Ginny says innocently

"The look that makes me want to fuck you" replies Hermione

"For what it's worth" Ginny stands and pulls Hermione up into a hug "I always thought you were perfect."

Hermione blushes and kisses Ginny as they make their way back to the house

"So you've been busy, what left to do for the wedding?"

"You need to go out and find a fabulous dress, that's it" Ginny beams

"Well you have been busy?

"It's something I really want" said Ginny

"I want you to stop cutting yourself…." Hermione said quietly

"Old habits, I'm sorry I only did it that one night….see" Ginny rolls up her sleeves and presents her arms for inspection. Hermione kisses the fresh scar. "No more I promise and by the way…I meant every word last night you are no one's hand-me-down, you're here for me. You are special, you are wanted, you are needed and most of all you are loved."

They walk back up to the house hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Invited

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own any of these characters

Invited

Chapter 7 – The Last Supper

A month had passed since the fight between Ginny and Ron. Mostly everything had returned to normal. Ginny went back to work. Hermione was back at Hogwarts. They both agreed that not seeing each other prior to the wedding was proving to be a lot more difficult then either of them had anticipated.

Ginny had taken to sending Hermione owls every few days. Let's just say the letters had a somewhat questionable content. Maintaining the 'no self-pleasuring' rule, Hermione would often be out of sorts after reading one of these but she would always read them. Ginny finally got Hermione to agree to see each other at the Weasley's Sunday dinner.

A few weekends ago Hermione, Luna and Tonks ventured into Muggle London in search of the perfect wedding gown. After two days and about ten shops she found her perfect gown. As they all sat having lunch Hermione told them about the abstinence, the letters Ginny was sending and how she felt compelled to read them. Tonks found it interesting. Luna came up with a very good idea for Hermione's bachelorette party. It required so last minute planning but if it worked it would be a night to remember.

Counting the break up it's been almost two months since Ginny and Hermione had been intimate and it began to take its toll on the both of them. Ginny had an abundance of pent up energy that was usually released several times with Hermione, or a reasonable facsimile. It finally became so bad that Ginny broke down and asked her old Harpies coach if she could work out with the team. He quickly regretted that decision because Ginny almost wiped out his entire first string of players. She made it up to him by filling in for some players in the matches. The seemed to help but Quidditch season wouldn't go on forever but she'll deal with that when it happens.

At Hogwarts Hermione wasn't fairing any better. Hermione didn't really dwell on the physical connection as much as the mental one, which is why she felt, compelled to read anything Ginny sent to her. She was aching for the bond, the way Ginny seemed to read her thoughts, the deep late-night conversations they had within the castle walls and the way Ginny always seemed to come to her when she needed a friend. Her classes suffered as well, she became distracted, she lost her place in class often and even gave the same test twice in the same week. For Hermione Sunday dinner was a blessing, for Ginny it was a curse.

It was Sunday. The stag party was the upcoming Saturday and everyone was gathering at the Weasley's. Molly Weasley was always in her element when she had a houseful of people. Lately with people developing more long term relationships there were a lot more people to cook for but also a lot more people to help. Granted it took her a while to accept the help but eventually she accepted it and her life was a bit easier for it.

Hermione was waiting anxiously for Ginny who was oddly late. Then as the thought left her mind there was a loud crack and in the living room stood a filthy out of breath redhead in a mud-soaked uniform. Hermione ran over to hug her but stopped short remembering their agreement.

"I apparated right after the game, We WON!" Ginny yelled breathlessly to a crowd of men cheering

"That's wonderful babe." Said Hermione happily bouncing up and down

Ginny's focus was now only on Hermione's full bouncing breasts concealed under a tight low-cut sweater. Ginny started licking her lips before announcing "I need a cold shower don't hold dinner for me" with that she bolted up the stairs. After her cold shower she made her way back down to the kitchen being very careful not to sit too close to Hermione. The twins were going on about the money they made betting on Ginny eliminating at least one player from the opposing team in every game.

"It's too bad they'll be married in a month" sighed George

Ginny didn't hear a word of any of it. She and Hermione were having a non-verbal exchange. While her eyes were still fixated on Hermione's breasts, Ginny began licking the mashed potatoes off her fork…very slowly. Hermione was beginning to get moist and very warm, so warm in fact that she slowly pealed her sweater up over her head and draped it over the back of her chair revealing a white tank top that clung to her breasts. 'Two can play this game' Ginny thought to herself as she reaches across the table for the pitcher of water. Her hand accidently grazes Hermione's causing her to let out a small gasp. Hermione then dips her finger into her pumpkin juice and proceeded to remove the juice from her own finger with a long suck. They are both staring at each other breathing very heavily. Molly Weasley leans over to her husband and whispers in his ear "I don't think it's healthy for them to do this to each other."

"I've asked Alex in the Department of Mysteries to look into it; he should be coming around later to let us know what's what." Arthur whispers back and kissed his wife's cheek.

Luna breaks the tension after watching Hermione 'accidently' spill water all down the front of her white tank top which has become see through at this point. You know I think it's a very good idea that Ginny and Hermione have chosen to abstain until their wedding night and to show my support I will also abstain until their wedding."

Harry spits out his water and spun his neck around to meet her smiling gaze

"What? That's crazy why would you do that?" he sputtered

"To show support."

"Zat iz a good idea Luna, I vill join in your support as vell" Fleur chimed in much to Bill's shock. Slowly all the women present had agreed and joined Luna. Cho and Lavender as well again to the utter shock of Neville and Ron. Ginny was getting some nasty looks from the men at the table but due to her highly annoyed state not one of them said anything to her.

After dinner Ginny and Hermione went for a walk, Ginny asked harry and Luna to follow them, not too close but close enough that if Ginny looses control he can get there in time. Hermione looked back at them as her and Ginny made their way down the garden path.

"We need chaperones?" Hermione asked

"I do" Ginny replied staring at the ground

"Why can't you look at me?" Hermione asked with a note of concern in her voice

"It will make me want you even more and I'm trying very hard to respect your wishes. Especially now considering that little tease at dinner."

"Well if you would stop sending me erotic letters every other day maybe I wouldn't tease you" Hermione said coyly "I know this wasn't supposed to start until after the stag party but you signed it early"

"I didn't think it would be this hard. Did you hear mom and dad at dinner about the Ministry guy?" Ginny asked finally looking at her

"Yeah I'm curious to know more about the rules of this Prophecy."

"GOD I JUST WANTTO TOUCH YOU!!" Ginny yells and Harry rushes over hitting her with a shield charm to push her back from Hermione. Luna runs to Hermione's side

"It's fine, I'm ok, she just yelled out of frustration." Hermione explained as harry helped Ginny to her feet.

"Thanks Harry" Ginny said as she dusted herself off

"No problem Gin but you are going to need to find a better way to handle this."

"Yes, Harry's right. We can't follow the two of you around for the next month." Luna added

"I know, here's what we need to do. Hermione my love, you will come to Sunday dinner here next week, I will not."

"Ginny, this is insane …lets just call this off, I didn't think it would be like this either." Hermione sounded desperate to save the one link to Ginny she had but Ginny's mind was set

"No, we've come this far and I do see your point. It's only one more month. I'll just see you at the wedding."

Hermione's heart sank; she looked forward to Sunday dinner just so she could see Ginny. Now her only access will be through owls. She does give Ginny credit for taking her seriously but at what cost?

"Well, if that's how you feel." Hermione whispered "then no contact unless by owl." Hermione moved closer to Ginny but Ginny backed away "what about the rehearsal dinner?" Hermione asked

"I'll be there for that don't you worry, my question is where can we sneak of for quick shag after we're married?" Ginny gave Hermione that sly smiled she loved so much

"You will wait until the reception is over and we are on our honeymoon." Said Hermione adopting her professor-like tone

"What? Awe bloody hell…fine, Can I still kiss you at the ceremony?"

Yes, kissing is fine after the Minister marries us, however you will not be doing anything else with your mouth." Ginny pouted

"And I'll be standing there to make sure" harry chimed in

"Thank you Harry I have a feeling you will be needed" Hermione said.

As they all enjoyed a laugh Molly Weasley summoned them back up to the house. When the arrived in the kitchen they were greeted by a very nervous looking short man with long hair. They all sat down around the table and the man spoke.

"My name is Alexander; I'm from the department of Mysteries." Collectively Harry, Luna, Ginny and Hermione all looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "It would appear there is some concern for your well being with regards to the prophecy."

"What do you mean 'well being'?" asked Hermione

"Mom?" Ginny asked her mom for clarification but Molly was just as curious

"I called them to ask a few questions and they decided to send someone right over" explained molly

"Well Miss Weasley, once you put the ring on Miss Granger's finger it bonded you and insured the prophecy would be fulfilled." Continued Alex

"You know I thought I felt something when Ginny put the ring on but I dismissed it as the excitement of the moment." Hermione explained

"We really should know better by now" Ginny joked

"What you felt was the bonding. Then you removed the ring and the prophecy was activated to draw you two back to each other. This is why you feel such a pull. Then you both signed that abstinence contract which magically kept you away from each other."

"But that was harmless" said Hermione

"To a normal couple yes, but again it was thought that the prophecy would not come true." Said Alex

"But that's not what it was designed to do" interjected Hermione

"All our seers told us was that you were keeping away from each other on purpose. For all we knew it could have been a magical restraining order."

"Ok, Ok cut to the chase. What do you need from us? You already know we are getting married" Ginny snapped

"Um…we need you to put the ring back on and touch each other, it would violate your agreement and it will take the edge off the yearning you are both experiencing." Alex said nervously

"So I go get the ring and put it on her and I can touch her again" repeated Ginny

"Yes." No sooner did the word leave his mouth Ginny was gone and back. Hermione stared at her and grinned

"What kept you" Hermione asked sarcastically as Ginny shoved the ring on Hermione's finger and she felt the same warmth surrounding her

"Excellent, umm now you two need to tough each other" Alex told them as he turned slightly red

"In front of my parents?" Ginny joked

"What will that do to us?" Asked Hermione

"Trust me you will both feel much better. You have been doing damage to your magical cores by being away from each other. You were never suppose to go this long without physical contact

"We have to have sex?" asked Hermione again

"Oh no, any skin to skin touching is acceptable" said Alex

In a very Fred and George like manner Hermione and Ginny both said their next words at the same time

"Gimme your hands" asked Hermione

"Gimme your breasts" Asked Ginny. Realizing what she said and the disapproving look she was getting from Hermione she changed her mind "Um or hands, hands are fine too." Ginny conceded

The instant Hermione took Ginny's hands they were engulfed in a warm orange reddish glow that seemed to encompass the entire kitchen and all its inhabitants. Everyone was feeling peaceful, relaxed and happy. The glow shone brighter still as the two lovers leaned in for a much anticipated kiss. As the light and warmth faded from the room everyone shook off the effects and looked around at each other.

"Whoa that was wicked" said Harry "What was that?"

Before Alexander could explained Luna beat him to it

"It would seem we just experienced a metaphysical manifestation of Hermione and Ginny's love." Said Luna "That's basically what it feels like to be on the receiving end of their intense affection for each other" Alex nodded in agreement

"Wicked" said Ginny finally still staring at Hermione and holding her hands "I feel so much better"

"Me too" replied Hermione

"Yes, well make sure you keep in physical contact every couple weeks or so, well you'll know when you need to, you'll feel the pull. Don't dismiss it this time. Well I need to file this report. Thank you all for your time." And with that he was gone


	8. Chapter 8

Invited

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own any of these characters

Invited

Chapter 8 – The Stag Party

It was the evening of the stag party, Ginny and the guys were all at her flat and the girls were all at the Burrow

Ginny's Flat

"So none of you are going to tell me what's going on?" she asked to the room in general

"Nope" said Harry

"It's only fair Gin" said Fred

"Since our significant others are all on a sex strike cuz of you." Said George

"Its payback Gin" chimed Ron

"Don't worry it'll be a great night" Harry said as he tossed his arm over her shoulder

Ginny's group now consisted of herself, all her brothers, Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus with some of her old teammates joining them at the club later along with Remus Lupin.

The Burrow

Word of Hermione's bachelorette party spread quickly and soon the Burrow was filled with not just Hermione, Luna and Tonks but Lavender, Cho, the Patel Twins, Fleur and Gabrielle, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. They were all milling around getting ready. Luna was helping a very nervous Hermione with her make-up

"Wow this is quite a turn out for someone who was almost as unpopular as I was" commented Luna in her usual brutally truthful way. Over the years Hermione had grown quite fond of Luna and her quirks. It came as quite a shock when Hermione learned that Luna was the second smartest student, after her of course.

"Yes…well word got out and everyone wants to…watch I guess. Luna, this plan of yours…..I'm nervous as all hell what if I forget….."

"You are Hermione Granger, have you EVER forgotten anything at all" asked Luna

"No" Hermione replied softly

"Then relax and focus, we are all here with you, it won't matter if you forget something. Trust me"

"Ok, Ok" Hermione giggles

"Did you just…giggle?" Luna asked

"I did" Hermione confesses as she tries to suppress another. Luna lets out a laugh and soon the two of them are having quite the laugh-fest that went on for nearly ten minutes. Once the regained their composure they gathered up the rest of their things and headed out.

Ginny and the guys arrived at the club and were shown to their private room. The room was a very simple set up. On their right was a hot food buffet table with chicken wings, steak, and burgers. Behind the buffet table were the restrooms. In the center of the room was a large stage that came out to a runway down the center of the room with chairs set up along the sides. The other runway went off to the left and became part of the bar. On the stage were three brass poles and the floor was lined with white rope lights. Ginny noticed the bartender; she was tall, blonde and as stacked as the bar she was working. Ginny wasted no time heading to the bar with Fred and harry close behind.

"Gin get whatever you want it's all covered" Fred told her

"I want her" Ginny shrugged her head toward the bartender as she walked closer to the bar the woman's features became even more striking and Ginny turns on the charm.

"Hey, what can I get you all?" she asked

"Scotch neat" ordered Harry

"Make it two luv" Fred chimed in

"I'll have a shot of Jack" Ginny ordered

"Christ she's stating already" joked Fred

"Hey I'm the one getting married" Ginny announced as the bartender placed the drinks in front of them. Fred tipped her well and he and Harry went off to join the others at the buffet

"So you're getting married? What's her name?" asked the bartender

"Hermione" Ginny replied

"Shakespeare, pretty name."

"What's yours, I'm Ginny"

"Cassidy" replied the blonde

"That's a pretty name too." Ginny downed her shot

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you Ginny" Cassidy pour Ginny another shot

"Are you the …entertainment too?" Ginny asked

"Not tonight sweetheart, I think your friends have planned something just for you"

"Too bad, you're very cute" said Ginny finishing her second shot

"Thank you but should you be hitting on other women when you're about to be married?' Cassidy asked pointedly pouring a third shot

"Well in situations like this I always ask myself 'would I do this if Hermione was standing behind me?', and it the answer is yes I proceed, so there are some lines I won't cross"

"Well that's a good plan, Hermione is very lucky. But if you'll excuse me I have some customers at the other end." Cassidy went to the far end of the bar where more of the Weasley brothers have gathered for drinks.

Ginny left the bar and greeted several of her teammate from the Harpies. The evening moved along and shortly after everyone had their fill of food they started to get restless. Ginny was back at the bar chatting with Cassidy, then Cassidy excused herself.

"Gin, you'll have to excuse me…I'm pulling double duty tonight"

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked confused

"I'm going to announce your surprise, and the guys are bringing in your special chair…so go" Cassidy smiled and disappeared behind the bar. Ginny spun on the bar stool and saw a throne painted gold with maroon fabric. Fred came over grabbed her and plopped her down on it. Cassidy appeared on the stage through the curtain at the back.

"gentleman and lady" she nodded to Ginny and Ginny smiled back at her "Tonight we are all here to celebrate with Ginny on her upcoming wedding" The men started whooping and cheering. "And no celebration would be complete without some beautiful women to amaze and excite you. So Ginny thank your friends and family cuz they did all this just for you." Cassidy walked over to the DJ booth as Ginny stood on the chair facing the crowd.

"Thanks guys I'm so happy you are all here and I really appreciate this whole evening, I say this now cuz I may hopefully not remember it in the morning." Ginny laughs and settled back into her chair

All the men clapped and moved in closer to the stage. The lights dimmed slightly, the stage lights grew brighter and different colored lights were flashing all around the room. The music begins, Ginny smiles, she's been to enough bars and strip clubs to recognize the song I Touch Myself from the few chords that were played. She shifted in her chair eagerly as the extended intro played on. Through the stage curtain out strutted Luna, Cho, Angelina, and Alicia all dressed in their old school uniforms that were slightly too tight. They danced and were grinding on the poles. Fred, George, Harry and Neville were speechless just staring as Ginny waved money at them with a huge smile.

Tonks, Lavender and the Patil twins joined the men in the audience. Luna and Cho danced their way back to the curtain and held it open for long-legged Hermione to strut herself to center stage. Now it was Ginny's turn to be speechless. A small wave of dread washed over the crowd as they waited to see if Ginny was gonna take this as the good natured joke that it was. It was slightly quiet until Ginny smiled up at Hermione and all the men erupted in cheers and whistles. Hermione was also a lot more relaxed as the song started.

_I love myself I want you to love me  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me_

Hermione put her hands above her head and grabbed the pole as she shimmied her body down. She kicked off her heels as she came back up with the other girl mimicking her moves. Once the shoes were kicked away they undid their garters and pealed off their thigh highs one by one and tossed them out to the crowd. Ginny caught one of Hermione's and tied it around her wrist. Hermione wrapped her legs around the pole and thrust her self around it coming to a stop in a split in front of Ginny.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no  
_

Ginny reached out for her leg but Hermione slapped her hand away as she stood up. She turned her back to the audience and the other girls followed along as they all unzipped their skirts. One by one they dropped to the floor again to be kicked out to the waiting guests. The skirts revealed lace thongs and each girl had a different color; Luna was in dark green, Cho was in light blue, Angelina wore red, Alicia wore purple and Hermione was in black. When they faced the crowd again they were loosening the ties, after twirling them for a bit and sliding them between their legs they tossed them out to the crowd. Ginny caught Hermione's and fastened on her own head like a headband.

_You're the one who makes me come running  
you're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine_

Being lead by Ginny who was now standing on her throne the men stated to chant for the women to "take it all off". With the ties out of the way the women were now unbuttoning their tops. First opening one side then the other. They pealed them off swinging them over their heads and letting them fly out into the crowd. Hermione's ample breasts were now bouncing slightly in her black lace bra. All the girls' bras matched the color of their thongs.

_I close my eyes And see you before me  
Think I would die If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees I do anything for you_

Hermione undid her hair letting it fall across her breast s and shoulders. Now Ginny was getting nervous. The little voice inside her head stopped cheering for a moment and began thinking…'what if she gets naked in front of my brothers and friends? Would she?' Ginny shook off her concern and watched the girls slip over to the bar to continue their dance

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

By the time Ginny came back to her senses the song was winding down and the girls were now in the audience with their respective partners. Hermione swung a long leg over Ginny and straddled her. Instinctively Ginny's hand went straight to Hermione's breasts as Hermione tossed her head back and laughed. Ginny pulled Hermione back to her for a fierce kiss before she joined the other who were clapping wildly.

"Come to the bar with me, you must be thirsty" Ginny said as she lifted Hermione off her

Hermione grabbed her hand "Ginny I don't want to go walking around like this, I need to put something on." Hermione whispered

Ginny looked at her confused "you were just up there for all to see….." Hermione gave her a pleading look and Ginny undid the tie she had on and slipped it back around Hermione's neck, then gave her a sharp smack on the ass "there you go, you look great." Hermione throws her hands up in disbelief but follows Ginny to the bar. Cassidy approaches them

"A water please" asked Hermione

Cassidy brought her water and a shot for Ginny. Ginny turned to Hermione as she guzzled the water down so quickly it was spilling out all over her and rolling down into her cleavage. After she drained the bottle Cassidy set her up another one.

"I did not except that when I got here tonight" said Ginny downing her shot

"It was Luna's idea" Hermione replied

"Remind me to thank her" Ginny said looking around the room for Luna

"You were very well behaved Miss Weasley" Hermione took that professor-like tone

"You were very naughty Miss Granger" Ginny replied

"Do I get punished?' Hermione asked innocently

"Do I get a reward" Ginny asked eagerly

"Well we could do both" Hermione offered

"Punishing you WOULD be a reward for me."

"Just remember no sex, but I see no harm with a little light bondage, I know ho much you love it" Hermione whispered in her ear

"So, anymore surprises? Any more entertainment?" asked Ginny

Hermione's eyes narrowed "No, I figured this would be enough to satisfy you"

"Baby you are more then enough to satisfy me, I was just asking cuz if the is nothing else planned we could go back to my place and fool around…before my fiancé gets back"

"Well let me gather my things. Wait right here" Hermione smiles and goes looking for her clothes.

Ginny watches her with a satisfied smile.

I Touch Myself – The Divinyls


	9. Chapter 9

Invited

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own any of these characters

Invited

Chapter 9 – The Wedding

Sunrise at the Burrow the morning of the wedding was peaceful. The tents, dance floor and alter were set up the night before. The Weasley Clan were all asleep save one. Ginny couldn't sleep she was pacing in the "grooms" tent. She was struggling with her vows and with only a few hours till the wedding she was in a dead panic. Love just didn't cover what she felt for Hermione. She grabbed a clean parchment and scribbled a note, whistling for Pigwigedon. He zoomed into the tent slamming into the far side but stayed aloft much to Ginny's surprise, she tied the note to his leg and he franticly he flew off.

In the Burrow Hermione was awakened by the tapping at her window. She stumbled over to the window and opened it; Pig flew in and rested on her shoulder presenting his leg. Hermione untied the note and he shot back out of the room. She sighed as she read the note

_Love_

_Meet me at the tree_

_Yours_

Hermione quickly dressed and apparated to the big oak tree as she approached it Ginny dropped out of it almost on top of her.

"You scared me…" Hermione said as Ginny pulled her into a fierce hug. "What's wrong?" Hermione sighed as she sat down against the tree. She patted her lap but Ginny already had her head in it looking up into Hermione's cinnamon eyes.

"Oy it's these bloody vows….now don't yell at me I KNOW we're getting married in a few hours and yours were probably done months ago but I can't put the words together and I just wanted to see you before the chaos starts." Ginny blurted out. Hermione smiled

"Well accept for the part we agreed on…mine aren't written either. I'm having the same problem I can't express a feeling but I know what I feel" she explained Ginny sat up

"well now I feel loads better" Ginny laughed "how bout thanks for sharing the day now I would appreciate it if you would all kindly sod off so I can shag my bride in the broom shed."

"Umm….that's one way to go or you could make a small list of things you like about me and work from that" Hermione suggested

"Well can I include body parts?"

"Again….I don't think so but you can show me which parts are your favorite on the honeymoon"

"I am SO looking forward to that after all this abstinence…" Ginny smiled and stood up pulling Hermione with her and into a quick kiss on the cheek. Hermione looked at Ginny and frowned. "I'm saving myself"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes as they parted. Ginny got to her tent and began writing.

In the Burrow Hermione got to her room and also began writing. Crumpled bits of parchment covered the floor and some of the bed. Ron crept in and flopped on the bed.

"Hey Mione, What's all this?" he asked

"Wedding vows. Why are you up so early?" she asked him

"I couldn't sleep"

"What's wrong?" he moved to sit on the bed next to him

"You're busy...we could talk later…" he said with an apologetic tone

"No it's alright I'm a bit stuck anyway" she place her hand on his leg

"I just…I really….this is hard to say…"he stumbled over his words

"Ronald, you are NOT going to tell me you still have feelings for me on my wedding day are you?" she asked in a most serious tone

"Oh no …no nothing like that…it's just all of a sudden the reality of all this hit me. It seemed too unreal before. Then I realized that I was still thinking of us as kids not war veterans or adults. I guess it comes from being around someone everyday for over decade. Anyway the reality for me is you were literally destined to be in this family and I couldn't be happier with the way things worked out…the rest I'll save for my toast."

Hermione looked at him with tears pooling in her eyes as she threw her arms around him in a long hug that ended with a very sisterly kiss.

"Thank you for that Ron. I knew we'd be much better as best friends, besides whom will I call when Ginny goes crazy on me? You know her better then anyone." Hermione said through tears

"thanks...well I'll let you get to it, see you later…sis" Ron walked out of the room closing the door behind him as he made his way back to his room he was overcome with a feeling that he did the right thing, on his own and he had said the right thing. Hermione sat at her desk and picked up a quill.

Harry was helping Ginny on with her jacket. All Hermione said to Ginny was that she was wearing a traditional Muggle wedding gown and Ginny was to dress tastefully. The top of Ginny's dress was a black lace corset that tied in the front that flowed out to a long black dress with a small slit up one side and a cropped tuxedo jacket and a black velvet choker around her neck. Harry smoothed out the back of her jacket and dress.

"Ring? You got the ring?" Ginny spun around nervously

"Right here and Luna has the other one" Harry smiled and patted his breast pocket "Calm down Ginny, you'll be fine the hard part is over"

"I need a drink, go nick me a bottle of Firewhiskey from the bar" she asked pacing and wringing her hands

"And risk Hermione hexing me cuz you're drunk? Hell No" Harry shot back "Ginny you've played in stadiums in front of thousands of people, you've faced and killed Death Eaters…but THIS is making you nervous?"

Still pacing all Ginny did was nod and take a large drink of water

"If anyone is ready for this it's you two" He pulls her in for a hug. Mr. Weasley pokes his head in

"Gin…oh you look great sweetie. It's time" Arthur disappears from the tent

"Thanks Harry" she kisses him. They left the tent and took their places at the alter. Once there they were greeted warmly by the newly appointed Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, who would be performing the ceremony.

In the bride's tent Luna, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley were putting a few finishing touches on Hermione's hair and dress. Mrs. Weasley was crying and hugging Hermione every few minutes

"You look beautiful Mione" said Tonks

"Yes that dress is perfect for you" agreed Luna

"I can't even express myself right now guys I'm so happy you're here." Hermione said trying not to cry as Arthur stepped into the tent.

"I came in to collect my wife….good Merlin Hermione you look wonderful"

"Thanks" she blushed as Molly Weasley hugged her once more before taking her husbands hand. They exited the tent and walked down the isle to their seats.

A few moments later Ron and Remus Lupin came in smiling.

"They are ready to start, are you?" Lupin asked Hermione

"I have an overwhelming feeling like I'm going to throw up" she confessed

"Is that a no?" Ron asked Tonks

"I'm all set Ron. Lead the way" Hermione announced as Luna handed her the bouquet of rare Egyptian lilies that Neville had made for her and she took Lupin's arm.

Ron and Tonks stood arm and arm and he poked his head out and signaled to Lee Jordan to begin the music. Hermione was breathing deeply as she held Luna's hand watching Tonks and Ron step through the tent flaps and she heard everything go quiet. Luna gave her a final squeeze and she also disappeared through the flaps. She waited a few beats as Fred and George parted the flaps for her to make her entrance she winked at them both as they ran to take their seats as she and Lupin started slowly up the isle two steps behind Luna.

The way the backyard was set up Hermione was walking toward the sun which obscured her vision of Ginny and the alter but gave a glorious view of Hermione and Lupin as the guests stood up and began taking pictures Ginny was literally breathless. Hermione was wearing a full length white gown with off the shoulder sleeves that had a slight puff to them; the neckline plunged showing a lovely bit of cleavage. The top part of the gown hugged her curves and flowed into a very full bottom of white taffeta and lace. Harry nudged Ginny and she gasped for air she didn't know she needed. Hermione was too beautiful for words as Ginny watched her and Lupin make their way towards her under the canopy of wild flowers Neville created.

Tonks and Ron split off and Luna took her place to the left as Hermione and Lupin stopped in front of the alter. Kingsley's voice boomed out loud and clear as the guests sat down.

"Who gives this woman away?" asked Kingsley

"I, Remus J. Lupin give this woman away" answered Lupin as he kissed Hermione and took his seat. Hermione moved into her position as a smile creeped onto her face.

"Family and friends we are here today to join Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger. The coming together of two souls is always cause for celebration and instead of a formal ceremony Ginny and Hermione decided to speak from their hearts. Ladies" Kingsley nodded to Ginny and Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Maybe it's intuition but some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant and there it goes, I think I've found my best friend. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy But I believe; I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life, I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life" Ginny recited and nodded to Hermione who turned to her

"There's just no rhyme or reason only this sense of completion And in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for I think I've found my way home I know that it might sound more than a little crazy But I believe I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life" Hermione recited and they turned back to Kingsley

"When two magical beings decide to spend their lives together there is much to consider…."Kingsley began. Although neither Ginny nor Hermione were hearing him their eyes locked and that was it, in a yard full of hundreds of people they were they only two people on the planet. It was almost as if they could communicate non verbally and if that were true they were speaking volumes to each other. Ginny didn't know how much time had passed before Ron nudged her back to reality as Kingsley spoke to her.

"Your vows?" Kingsley repeated to Ginny. Ginny reached into her jacket for her parchment and read.

"Sorry guys I'm a little nervous..." the crowed let out a small laugh as she turned to face Hermione she took a deep breath "Hermione, love can't begin to describe what I feel for you, what I've always felt for you since I was eleven. The fact that we are destined to be together is just a confirmation of what I've known almost all my life. Right now, at this moment, as I stand here before our friends and family it terrifies me to say this out loud…but I'm going to…My life is….perfect. I have everything I could ever want; a successful business, a happy loving healthy family…and most of all your love. I don't know what the future holds for us but it's going to be easy compared to what we all went through to get to this moment. I promise to make you as happy as you have made me…forever."

The audience left out a brief round of applause. Ginny tucks her parchment away as Luna hands Hermione a piece of parchment and Hermione hands Luna her bouquet. Hermione clears her throat and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Ginny, in no book I've ever read have I found an accurate description of love. I feel the reason is that everyone feels it differently, everyone accept us. Our souls are so intertwined that you know exactly how I'm feeling almost before I feel if myself. We have always had such an intense bond that it was frightening at first but this was the logical conclusion. I'll admit I wasn't sure about this when I was twelve, it was all very new but when we finally sorted out all the details I put my trust in you and you haven't let me down and I doubt you ever will. You have made me feel more wanted and more loved then anyone else I have ever met. I promise to love you with all that I am and all that I have…forever."

As the applause start again Hermione hands the paper to Luna and Ginny is wiping her own tears away as they both turned to face Kingsley again

"Please present your wands" he requested. Harry hands Ginny her wand and Luna hands Hermione her wand. The two women cross their wands as golden thread erupts from them and winds its way from that tip all the way to their wrists before it disappears. The women return their wands to Luna and Harry.

"Do you Ginerva Molly Weasley take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" replied Ginny

"Please place the ring on her hand and repeat after me.." Kingsley continued and Ginny followed along "with this ring I've created a bond and a promise to love you and honor you for the rest of my life" Ginny slips the ring on Hermione's finger. Kingsley turns to Hermione

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" replied Hermione

"Please place the ring on her hand and repeat after me." Kingsley continued and Hermione followed along "with this ring I've created a bond and a promise to love you and honor you for the rest of my life" Hermione places the ring on Ginny's finger.

"By the power given to me by the Ministry of Magic I declare you bonded for life, you may kiss the bride." Kingsley concluded

"Thank Merlin…." Ginny sighed as she pulled Hermione into a hug as she dipped her low and placed a very long passionate kiss on her new wife. Neville waved his wand and it was "snowing' flowers all around d the garden and back yard…it was a shower of roses, lilies, orchids, snapdragons, lilacs and many more. All the guests cheered as the newlyweds came up for air. Fred and George were standing on their chairs with their wands pointing towards the sky as everyone looked toward the sky they saw fireworks…enchanted there was two gold lionesses running with each other that morphed into the faces of Ginny and Hermione, then the two faces were kissing and with a loud colorful explosion they turned into their names in giant red and gold letters GINNY LOVES HERMIONE FOREVER. Everyone broke into thunderous applause as the made their way to the reception tent. The new couple held back so they could be announced by Harry.

"So without further hesitation it's my pleasure to introduce for the first time…Ginny and Hermione Weasley" shouted Harry. Ginny and Hermione entered the tent to more cheers and applause after a few bows they made their way to the head table. Flanked by Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley on Ginny's side and Luna, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley on Hermione's side. They all settled in to eat and when it was all cleared away harry stood up.

"Well all I guess I will start the toasts before we cut the cake." Harry raised his glass " I've known these two incredible women practically my whole life, I've taught them, I've learned from them and they have both given me an incredible sense of love and family they are my sisters, not by the blood in our veins but by the blood we've shed together. They've fought by me. They've fought with me and they are fierce with everything they do and I wish them a long and happy marriage."

The crowd applause and Hermione is crying as Ginny hugs Harry, and Harry gives Hermione a hug too. Ron stands up with his glass and the tent goes quiet again.

"Hermione was destined to be part of this family and I'm glad that she ended up with Ginny and not one of us blokes, cuz we would have screwed it up eventually…." All the Weasley clan laughed "Ginny is one of those rare people who has a crazy amount of determination and almost wills things to go her way. Hermione is almost too sensitive for her own good and it occasionally overrules her judgment but they are her two best qualities. And it's for those reasons that they will have a lifetime of happiness and love" Ron finished to more applause. Luna and Tonks also said a few words and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked toward Ginny and Hermione.

"Ginny being the only girl was never easy but I think it has shaped your personality in more ways then one over the years, you are kind and compassionate. But can throw down with the best of them if the need arises. You are loyal and loving and not too many people can achieve what you have achieved at such a young age. Hermione you are like another daughter to me and I couldn't be more proud of you if you were my own. You've managed to tame my wild child and that was no small feat, you bring out qualities in Ginny that no one else but you could have seen. I wish you both all the happiness that Molly and I have had in out marriage" said Arthur

Wiping her eyes Mrs. Weasley spoke next "Well Arthur has pretty much spoken for us both. We have always loved you Hermione and since that day so many years ago that a very apprehensive 12 year old girl came into the kitchen and confessed to me that she loved you I had been hoping for this day and I couldn't be happier for you both." She broke down crying again and Hermione got up and hugged her crying as well

"Let me just say thank you all so much for sharing this with Ginny and I. I'm overwhelmed. I've always felt like a part of this family…anyone who spends five minutes around them feels that…it's the way they are and I love them all for it. Neville the flowers were perfect, Fred, George what can I say you out did yourself with that display…and nothing caught fire. I'm looking forward to a long happy life with Ginny and with the rest of you. So again thanks for everything." Hermione sat down and Ginny stood up

"Well Hermione again has conveyed my emotions perfectly…so the only thing I can say is …do I have the hottest wife or what??…LETS CUT THIS CAKE AND START THIS PARTY!!" Hermione rolls her eyes as Ginny drags her to the center of the dance floor where the cake was. They cut it and after they serve the cake and coffee the floor is cleared as Lee Jordan announces the first dance.

"Ladies and gentlemen Hermione and Ginny are going to have their first dance as a married couple, please clear the floor." Hermione and Ginny went to the center of the floor. The spotlight was on them and the song began.

_When I'm feeling blue All I have to do  
Is take a look at you Then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me I can feel you heart beat  
I can hear you breathing In my ear  
Wouldn't you agree? Baby, you and me got a groovy kind of love_

any time you want to you can turn me on to

_  
Anything you want any time at all  
When I kiss your lips Ooh, I start to shiver  
can't control the quivering inside  
wouldn't you agree? Baby, you and I got a groovy kind of love_

_  
When I'm feeling blue All I have to do  
Is take a look at you Then I'm not so blue  
When I'm in your arms Nothing seems to matter  
My whole world can shatter I don't care  
Wouldn't you agree? Baby, you and I got a groovy kind of love_

we got a groovy kind of love  
we got a groovy kind of love  


By the time the second verse started the rest of the party was swaying on the dance floor alongside Hermione and Ginny. The tempo and song changed and they all started dancing a bit faster

"Here's a dedication to Hermione from Ginny" Lee announced

_Go on, go on, leave me breathless  
Come on...  
The daylight's fading slowly but time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only The slightest touch and I'll feel weak_

I cannot lie From you I cannot hide  
I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So...

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...

And if there's no tomorrow And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you You're all the love I need somehow

It's like a dream Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it)  
Don't leave me (don't leave me)

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So...

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)

After nearly 2 hours of dancing Lee cuts the music "Ok folks Ginny and Hermione would like to present each other with their wedding gifts to each other so if you could all take a seat." Said Lee Ginny and Hermione were back at the head table arguing over who would go first, Hermione lost so she went first. She stood up and addressed the crowd

"When ever I asked Ginny what she wanted for Christmas or a birthday I always got the same answer…but I'm not going to shag her….not here anyway." Ron spit out his fire whiskey and Hermione giggled "seriously the answer I got was for her family not to have to struggle so much…so I thought about how I could make that happen…and with the help of Cho Ginny I give you this." Hermione hands her a parchment Ginny stands up and reads it and starts to cry she calls her parents over to her as she hugs Hermione. Her parents read the parchment and nearly faint. The crowd is curious as Ginny composes herself to stand

"Everyone, my beautiful bride just paid off The Burrow" Ginny yelled along with everyone else and Hermione watched as the Weasleys all rushed at her in a flood of tears and hugs. Mrs. Weasley was the last to let go, Ginny waves her arms to quiet everyone down

"This is weird but great minds think alike…" Ginny hands Hermione a parchment and after reading it twice Hermione begins to cry and through her sobs she manages to speak

"Ginny bought us a house" more loud cheers and yells…

The party raged on into the wee hours of the morning until Ginny finally announced that she was taking her wife to a hotel to "shag her brains out", to which a very drunk harry yelled..'Oy we need those brains so you better leave us something"

The honeymoon had been a collective gift from the whole Weasley Clan, Harry & Luna, and Neville & Cho. It was a 2 month tour of castles around the world

Ginny and Hermione arrived in Athens Greece, their first destination. The honeymoon suite in the hotel was very large with a Jacuzzi and a private balcony with a spectacular view of the city. Once they got in the room Ginny pulled Hermione away from unpacking and dragged her to the bed.

"Alone…at last…" Ginny whispers as she begins to undress Hermione. Hermione jumps off the bed

"You will have to wait …I bought something special to wear for you." Hermione fumbles through he drawers and pulls out a package

"I don't want you to waste time putting on something I'm going to rip off you in 2 seconds….please come over here…it's been a month"

"I want this night to be memorable…don't make me hex you" Hermione teased as she disappeared into the bathroom. Ginny cleared off the bed and conjured a lot of candles to float around the room. When Hermione emerged from the bathroom Ginny was speechless as she approached her. Hermione was wearing a long white silk negligee. The plunging neckline displayed a teasing slice of her cleavage and the slit on the side showed off one long sculpted leg. Hermione's bright cinnamon eyes, sensual lips and creamy skin made Ginny's pulse race. Ginny was admiring the way Hermione's hair caught the light as she nervously bit her lip. Ginny couldn't speak she was looking at Hermione with unbridled lust that made Hermione wet. Ginny went into the bathroom only to emerge a few moments later in green silk pajama bottoms and a matching top. Ginny approached Hermione, her eyes burning with need. Hermione's mouth was slightly open and her lower lip trembled seductively. Ginny pulled her in and pulled her lower lip into her mouth. Hermione sighed deeply and slipped her tongue into Ginny's mouth.

They pressed their lips together as Ginny's arms went around Hermione's back hugging her close. As the kiss went on Hermione slipped her hands under Ginny's top and caressed her sides then her stomach. Ginny ran her fingers through Hermione's hair and felt Hermione's hands slide up to her chest. Covering Ginny's breasts Hermione began massaging them and running her palms over the nipples. Ginny gasped when Hermione rolled the swollen buds between her fingers.

"Take this off" Ginny whispered to Hermione. She did and Ginny removed her top as well. Hermione's breasts felt warm in Ginny's hands. Hungrily Ginny lowered her head to taste and kiss them all over. Ginny left no part of the breasts neglected. Hermione quivered as Ginny ran her tongue over each flawless nipple. When Ginny clamped the nipple lightly between her teeth Hermione's body responded with a whole body tremor and a squeal of pleasure. Ginny continued and a few moments later Hermione's cried "oh my!" as several small, quick climaxes pulsed through her making her shakes against Ginny.

Hermione stared and Ginny and said "Let's get naked "in a breathless tone as she was already removing the rest of her garments. Ginny laughed and followed suit. Hermione was already leaning back on the bed with raised and parted knees. Ginny positioned herself between them and using her hand began to rub Hermione's shaved pussy. With a couple fingers inserted Ginny began to move in and out with passionate frenzy. Hermione's cries became screams of passion and in a few minutes she came undone surrendering to a full blown orgasm. Her body jerked and spasmed against Ginny's with shocking force.

They laid there for a little while holding each other. Hermione got up wrapping the sheet around her she walked out onto the balcony. A canopy of stars twinkled overhead in a sky as black as the sea. The cool night air was refreshing. As Ginny watched her she noticed that her back was exposed as the sheet scooped down to her lower back. Ginny approached her wrapping her arms around her.

"you know, no one else can see us out here" Ginny purred in Hermione's ear "and I still haven't gotten to taste you yet" Hermione turned to face her dropping the sheet

"Well what are you waiting for?" Hermione teased as Ginny grinned and kissed her deeply guiding her onto a chaise that was behind her. Hermione opened her legs and instantly Ginny's head was there and her tongue was going into the folds.

"Delicious" Ginny managed to say between licks. Hermione rand her fingers through he flaming red hair urging Ginny further into her aching core Ginny pressed her whole face into Hermione and she could feel her nose tickling her clit as her tongue continued to snake in. Hermione could feel her entire body flush with warmth as he sighed "that's it Gin. Right there"

Ginny was sucking on Hermione's labia and hungrily licking up and down between them. Hermione clamped her legs against Ginny's head to keep her right where she was. Ginny was letting out muffled moans of pleasure which vibrated against Hermione's clit causing more arousal and then a flood of juices. When Ginny lifted her head Hermione looked down and caught her devilish grin before she moved again this time sliding her breast through the folds. Ginny inserted her erect nipple into Hermione and rubbed it against her clit sending tremor through Hermione's body. Ginny licked her lips and pressed her face into Hermione's pussy again and as her tongue settled on the swollen clit Ginny dipped a finger into the hole.

Hermione shuddered and tightened her grip on Ginny's hair. Ginny was moaning with pleasure sending little vibrations throughout Hermione. Ginny plunged her finger in and out and soon added a second and third.

With a feeling of fullness the walls of Hermione's pussy were contracting as Ginny pumped her harder. Ginny even managed to slip a pinky into Hermione's ass while she's still sucking on her clit until a huge wave of ecstasy broke over her followed by more. Hermione jacked her hips up crying out" I'm coming" After a few tremors Hermione finally let go of Ginny's hair and sunk into a state of calmness with Ginny resting her head on Hermione's stomach as she withdrew her fingers. After a few moments of holding each other Hermione whispered to Ginny "get up and turn around, I'm gonna take you from behind," Ginny with a wicked grin moved herself to the floor of the balcony and positioned herself on her hands and knees as she raised her ass toward Hermione.

Hermione took a moment to appreciate the extraordinary beauty of Ginny's supple body. Her ass was firm and round and the swollen lips of her vulva were fully exposed. Hermione squatted behind her and placed her hands on the sides of Ginny's ass as she dipped her face into her soaking crotch. Hermione plunged her tongue deep into Ginny. She was so lush and ripe it made Hermione think of eating a sweet juicy peach. Hermione shook with exhilaration as her tongue slid up and down between the smooth pink confines of her pussy. Ginny bucked back driving Hermione's tongue in to the hilt and her cries of pleasure filled the air. Hermione placed two fingers into the sopping pussy and Ginny responded with a guttural groan of deep satisfaction and her body began to spasm. Once the third finger was in Hermione felt Ginny's walls clench around her. With her free hand Hermione reached around and stimulated the clit. This put Ginny over the edge as every muscle clenched; she lost herself in a monumental orgasm. Ginny collapsed on the floor and Hermione laid herself next to her. Ginny rolled over and pulled Hermione into a long tender embrace.

"I love you Mrs. Weasley." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear

"I love you too Mrs. Weasley" Hermione replied.

Ginny closes the photo album with a smile.

"So any more questions?" she asked the 3 kids sitting around her

"The house you bought. Is it this one?" asked a brown bushy-haired girl

"Yes Mackenzie it's this house…after we fixed it up a bit" Ginny replied as Hermione came in with a tray of cookies and sat on the sofa the twin red-headed boys climbed on her lap.

"I can't believe 15 years has gone by…" Hermione commented as one of the boys curled his finger around her hair

"I'll be going to Hogwarts this year right?" asked Mackenzie in a very Hermione like tone

"Yes dear, September first, and next year Seth and Sebastian will be there too" explained Hermione

"I can't wait" said Seth

"Me neither" said Sebastian "Uncle Fred and Uncle George told us all kinds of cool stuff

"Yes we'll be having a chat before you two go off terrorizing the school" said Ginny

"Yes mom" they said in unison

"Off to bed you two…I'll be up to check on you shortly" said Hermione the two boys kissed their parents and went upstairs. Mackenzie was sipping tea with an odd look on her face. Ginny knew this look it was the same face Hermione made when she tried to figure something out.

"What's on your mind Mac?" Ginny asked

"I don't know how to ask this" she started and Hermione knew what the question was but waited patiently

"You can ask us anything you know that." Said Hermione gently

"How did you 2 have kids? I meant the …parts aren't compatible" she blurted out

"That question Kenzie is something for another time…it's very late and you r mother kept you up way past your bed time" said Hermione. Mackenzie got up kissed them both and made her way upstairs.

Once they were alone Ginny joined Hermione on the sofa placing her head in Hermione's lap as Hermione stroked her hair

"You are still as sexy as you were when I first met you 27 years ago." Ginny smiled

"So are you…and I love you as much now as I did then and if it's possible …even more." Said Hermione

"I wouldn't change a thing…not a single day" said Ginny with a contented sigh. "Let's go to bed…I'm feeling cozy"

"You mean horny" corrected Hermione

"You know me so well" said Ginny with a smirk as she took Hermione's hand and lead her upstairs.

The Vows are the lyrics to I knew I Loved You- Savage Garden

Groovy Kind of Love – Phil Collins

Breathless – The Corrs_  
_** got a groovy kind of love **


End file.
